The Scolding of the Eagle and Lions
by RetroGamer93
Summary: At the battle of the Eagle and Lions, one group had prevailed over the other two houses, however, Byleth has a few words for the losing leaders of their respective houses. This can't be good.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to the story I hope you have fun reading this random idea that spawned in my head while playing three houses._**

**_A few notes first, I am not very good at literacy I try my best but the story may be filled with errors that I have missed and I hope it does not turn off some of you however I understand if it does._**

**_I feel I may be too detailed and focused more on the setting then the character interactions but I can improve with time and experience._**

**_I tried my best to have the characters be, in character while Byleth is a blank slate._**

**_Update: I have tried my best to rewrite this chapter fixing all the mistakes i could find :)_**

In the far of lands of Fodlan, Three groups of young youths were ready to test themselves in combat. Every year at the officers' academy that resided at Garreg Mach Monastery.

A mock battle between the three different houses took place just beyond Airmid River.

As a lone eagle fly's overhead of the historic battleground all was silent as not long ago the plains were filled with the sounds of clashing swords, axes and lances alongside the aggressive shouts of their users

After a mighty clash of metal and wit on the fertile lands of gronder field, the fighting was over and only one group had prevailed.

That group belong to the golden deers who alongside their professor had outmaneuvered the eagles and lions while they were to busy fighting each other and managed to catch both groups in a pincer attack, with both the eagles and lions to exhausted in their battle, the golden deers easily sweep up the remaining troops with little effort.

As the dust settled the golden deers were celebrating an easy victory while their leader was currently discussing the outcome with their professor.

"I got to hand it to you teach, you're almost as sneaky as I am and that's saying something coming from me, but still we own you big time so on behalf of the golden deers, i humbly thank you." a young charismatic man said as he gracefully gave a bow to his professor.

The professor that on first glance did not look much older than the students he teaches slowly shook his head as the young leader of the golden deers rose back up.  
"It was a team effort, Claude, we only managed to catch them off guard because you along with your group managed to circle around the lions, if not we would have been easily overrun.

Claude moved both hands behind his head while flashing his trademark smirk at his professor. "sure you say that, but come on teach you really think I didn't have a backup plan in case of emergencies, I'm hurt... Hurt I tell you.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, both men turned their heads to the east to spot two figures gradually making their way towards them, one that appeared to be a young man with blonde hair wearing an outfit that consisted mostly of blue and a young woman with long white hair wearing mostly red.

"Ah here comes their highnesses, probably going to congratulate you on a job well done." Claude narrowed his eyes at the two lords as he sees them engaged in what seems to be a very heated discussion. " well don't those two seem feisty, wonder whats got their royal pants in a twist?" Byleth also narrowed his eyes to wonder what has got the two young lords at each other's throats.

At their approached both lords stopped their heated debate turning to look at Byleth and Claude, Both could sense the animosity between the two new lords and Claude in his traditional cheeky fashion decided to break the ice. "Trouble in parades you two? I know we kicked your butts but there's no need to take it out on each other, although if you do can I watch?"

The young blonde man turned his gaze from his white-haired companion to the victors of the battle and embarrassedly lowered his head. "Ah my sincerest apologies, id hoped you had not seen that rash display, it is unfit for the future king to give in to such pettiness, anyway congratulation to the both of you it was an impressive display, one i regrettable did not see coming."

The female lord scoffed closing her eyes while turning her back to the young lord " Oh really Dimitri is that what you call it regrettable..., did you not moments ago express your frustration, that apparently I was a fool not to notice their plan of attack? did you not moments ago say that my leadership skills are lacking and would reflect poorly on my empire?"

Dimitri put his hand on the face taking a deep breath before answering his upset peer "Peace Edelgard, I fear the excitement of the battle still has its grip on me, what I was merely trying to say was as the future emperor you need to have a clearer view of the battlefield less risk a horrible defeat."

Edelgard rolled her eyes while turning to face Dimitri jabbing her finger into his chest. " What a clear view like you? someone who was so preoccupied on the battle in front of them that they did not notice a group of soldiers making their way around their defenses to charge their backline, I feel for the people of Faerghus if this is the leadership of their next ruler."

Dimitri gritted his teeth as he stared down the future empress of the Adrestian Empire. Meanwhile, the two individuals close by were silent, Claude was watching both lords bicker with childish glee alongside a big smile plastered on his face, while Byleth was watching with a cold emotionless expression that was unreadable.

The bickering carried on for several minutes with both lords getting more and more agitated, Dimitri's hand grasped his spear so hard it threating to snap the training lance in half and Edelgard's hand slowly rested upon the handle of her wooden axe ready to move into action. Both Lords suddenly felt a chill go down their spine as they turned to the source of the intense pressure.

There stood Byleth looking down at the floor his eyes covered by his green hair as still as a statue. Each lord lowered the grip on their weapon as they looked at their Professor with increasing fear, even Claude had taken a few steps back from the quiet professor his grin gone from his face.

"FRONT AND CENTER NOW!"

All three classes sharply turned their heads to a raging voice that echoed from the center of gronder field, what was going? who was shouting? did someone need help? even the archbishop Rhea from atop her hill turned to the sudden noise that pierced the air. All present had to do a doubletake as they looked over at four figures where the shout came from. They stood their Professor Byleth but he had a different air about him, ask any student at the Monastery and they would tell you that Byleth was a quiet well mannered if a bit cold man who had the best interest of his students at heart, but the man currently standing there was not their soft-spoken teacher, it looked like him but they could sense something different, something wrong.

Past their Professor? was the three lords of their respective houses but that was not what got them worried it was that the future rules were currently kneeling on the floor arms on their legs looking up fearfully at their Professor, Even Claude who was not even the target of his teacher's anger was among them, he had never seen his teacher so angry,

Byleth never showed any emotion it was a bit unnerving to Claude who tried many times to get his teacher to show something anything but this anger, he had no words as did the other two lords.

Byleth paced back and forth in front of them his eyes looking over each lord with a cold piercing gaze. it felt like an eternity but suddenly Byleth stopped in his tracks, each lord held their breath unsure of what was about to befall them.

Byleth stood in front of Edelgard looking down at her with cold soulless eyes, Edelgard shook with fear it was as if she was staring into death itself. " I am disappointed in you Edelgard, I expected someone of your caliber would not succumb to such petite arguments and excuses." Edelgard felt like she had been slapped and pain ached in her heart as she looked at the professor with questioning eyes, she had disappointed him? yes, she lost the battle and got a bit carried away with Dimitri but why did her heart hurt so.

"Yes Dimitri failed to notice the incoming flank attack but you also were not much better you ignored my group simply because we had so few numbers compared to your and left your support units in a tough spot, say if Claude's group did not manage to get through and instead we decided to attack your healers and ranged units that would have been a critical blow to your strength." Edelgard's eyes widened in realization he was right she left valuable units completely exposed simply because she thought she knew what her opponent's plan was.

"Professor I..." Edelgard quick tried to explain her actions before Byleth cut her off to continue his speech.

"If this was a real battle you friends would be dead right now possible alongside yourself if you could not escape from both sides attacking you at once, your army is in shambles and most of its prominent members are gone, what a sad end to a once-great empire.

Edelgard sat there looking at the ground lamenting over her actions, Her overconfidence cost her the battle and as her Professor said could have cost her the life of her friends and very well her own in a real war. Eldegard suddenly felt something wet slowly descend from her face. she raised her hands to gently brush aside whatever it was before she realized that the might future empress of the Adrestian Empire was crying.

Far on the eastern side of the field, the Black Eagles watched as their strong leader was crying her eyes out, most couldn't believe what they were seeing that the strong and confident Edelgard was in such turmoil and that the quiet Professor they have know for months was tearing into their leader like a father disciplining his child. Poor Bernadetta looked like she was going to pass out not from the loud outburst from her Professor thou that was terrifying it was that she was stood next to Hurbert who was currently trying to burn a hole through the back of Byleth head with such an aggressive gaze that Bernadetta was so afraid to move in case Hurbert's death glare would be directed towards her.

Byleth then moved on to the blonde-headed lord currently looking over at Edelgard like he had never seen her before in his life. Dimitri couldn't believe his eyes, the once-proud Edelgard was reduced to a blundering child, Dimitri's headed suddenly shaped to attention on his teachers approach, he swallowed nervously as he awaited the same fate soon to befall him.

Byleth stopped in front of Dimitri with his body towards the young noble his face even more unreadable as he looked off into the distances. "Dimitri..., I was under the impression that you were a noble and just man always looking out for the soldiers under your command..., but your actions today prove otherwise."

Dimitri quickly interjected, "But Professor I was merely..."

Byleth cut him off "Like Eldegard you were so focused on the threat in front of you that you were oblivious to the rest of the world, such clouded vision is intolerable for a commander as it would surely cost them their lives and the lives of those under their command."

Dimitri tried to explain once again "My plan was to break through Edelgard's ranks then I surely..." Dimitri was stopped in his tracks as a dull pain emanated from the top of his head, Dimitri looked up in shock the Professor had hit him on the head with the blunt side of the once mystical relic, the sword of the creator.

Byleth continued on "That was a foolhardy strategy that would cost you many lives in a real battle."

"But surely a few sacrifices is beneficial to a swift end to..." Byleth's relic once again connected to the top of Dimitri's head. "No bad Dimitri."

"But Professor I Ahh please stop doing that..."

Claude trying his best not to breakdown in laughter as he watched his teach use the futures kings head as a training dummy with Dimitri trying his very best to stop the onslaught of blows holding his hands up in weak defense.

Seteth watched eyes twitching as the new Professor used the holy sword, one of such importance as a simple disciplinary tool, He wanted to go down there and give some stern words to the Professor and judging from the sounds coming from the Blue Lion group so did others.

Dimitri's fellow peers were trying their best to restrain an unnaturally angry Dedue from tearing the Professor's head from his shoulders, Sylvain and Ingrid were trying their best to hold back the raging man from Duscur as Ashe was stood in front of Dedue and his target trying to calm the giant man down. Meanwhile, Felix was stood off to the side with a smirk on his face watching as the so-called Boar was being tamed like a defenseless kitten, He would never let Dimitri live this down.

After several more minutes and several more taps to the head, Byleth left Dimitri his head covered in small lumps from the assault that just occurred and moved on to his final target.

Claude meanwhile was holding back his laughter as quietly as he could but soon snapped out of it as his teach stopped in front of him, Claude's eyes meet his Professor's trying to figure out what the Professor was going to do, Claude would say he is a good judge of character but at this very moment he had absolutely no idea what was going through his teachers mind.

Finally, after a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Byleth spoke "Claude..."

"Yeah.. teach..? Byleth eyes were piecing Claude's very soul.

"Good job, I'm proud of you."

Claude was dumbfounded holding a blank face that looked unnaturally strange on the usually friendly man, minutes went by before he broke out of it his trademark grin once again returning to his face "awww thanks teach, you're going to make me blush."

Byleth's gaze then returned to the two future rulers, Edelgard was just pulling herself together wipes the last of the tears from her eyes and Dimitri was gently nursing the bruises forming on his head. Byleth let out a deep sigh "perhaps I have been too focused on the Golden Deers and Claude's carefree attitude that I have neglected both of you and your houses, Right to remedy this next week I want both your houses alongside the Golden Deers we are having another training camp." Both young nobles looked at each other, a training camp is that the reason why they had lost, they both turned to the Professor and found an uncharacteristic smile plastered on his face, the chill had returned and the Golden Deers weren't fairing much better.

Aside from Raphael all the Deers had a downcast blank look on their face, Marianne looked like she wasn't even alive, Even Claude had what one would call a blank 100-yard stare.

Both lords were sweating just what had they gotten themselves into.

_**Hope you enjoyed and this is only part one the main story the real focus is on next chapter, time skip time :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter 2, first off thank you all the people who read and favorited my story I'm glad I managed to entertain you.**_

_**Second, Warning this chapter will contain spoilers for the time skip so if you have not played or got that far yet, read at your own risk.**_

Over the sky's of Gronder field, the sounds of many legs marching and the clopping of hooves could be heard for miles around.

Two vast armies stood to attention facing each other, staring the opposite down waiting with anticipation to cross blades with their foes.

On the left the great Adrestian Empire led by the imperial empress Edelgard von Hresvelg with her troops donning the red twin-headed eagle coat of arms.

And on the right the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus with their ruler King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd behind him his soldiers in a sea of blue wearing the Lion coat of arms.

Both leaders stared at each other with disdain and contempt, However, their staring contest was interrupted as a third party approached their banners waving in the wind like a golden sunset, it was the Leicester alliance and walking in front of them, its leader Claude von Riegan.

"Hmm, so he has finally arrived as expected."

"That fool if he dares to stand against me then he will share the same fate as the rest of this scum"

Claude signaled for his troops to halt as he gazed over the other two forces and their leader, "Boy... I got to tell yer as far as class reunions go this has got to be the worst one in history, Don't yer agree teach?"

Out from behind Claude appeared Byleth standing beside his companion looking over the soldiers he once called his students, ready to fight and kill each other if necessary.

Byleth's eyes then locked with the other two rulers on the battlefield.

"So the Professor is still alive..."

"He has come back from the dead has he, well no matter I will send him back all the same."

Byleth was pulled out of his quiet glare as Claude walked in front of him. "I tell yer teach those two are off their rockers, dragging all these poor people into this senseless war, why I have half a mind to go over there and slap some sense into them. Or I would, however, Dimitri looks like he would eat me if I got slightly close. So what's the plan?"

Byleth put his hand to his chin in contemplation then readied himself, he put a hand on Claude's shoulder as he walked past "Don't worry I have a plan" Byleth then started walking down to the center of the field... alone.

"Ehh Teach where are you going?, What plan! I don't know no plan! Byleth ignored the cries of confusion coming from the young lord as he continued towards his destination.

Claude shook his head in frustration "I have a bad feeling about this, just what's hidden up your sleeve Professor..."

Everything was silent and every soldier was still and they watched this lone man walk in between the three massive armies without a care in the world, most thought he was a fool, that he was going to get himself killed, several former students watched with a mixture of fear, concern, and interest. Just what was their old professor doing.

Byleth stopped as he reached the middle of Gronder field, Everyone was on edge, just what was he going to do. He looked down at the ground reminiscing on the times he instructed his students on this very ground five years ago. Byleth took a deep breath and then all hell broke loose...

"FRONT AND CENTER RIGHT NOW!"

Most people didn't know what happened, several were freaking out and most of the second in command were trying their best to hold their respective forces together. Their Leaders, the Empress, King and even the leader of the alliance had disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye.

What powerful magic had whisked their rulers away without any of them knowing, are they under attack?

However the panic and fear soon gave way to silence and confusion as more and more soldiers spotted their missing leaders.

In the center of Gronder field kneeled the three missing lords in front of them Byleth with his arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his face.

All three of the lords were confused until the realization of their predicament set in.

Claude looked at Byleth with an almost nostalgic look on his face indulging his former professor as he remembered the same event that transpired five years ago.

Eldegard let out a heavy sigh as she thought to herself "not this again..."

And Dimitri, why he was glaring at the former Professor as what can only be described as growling quietly came from his mouth.

"I have not got time for this idiotic nonsense!" Dimitri spat out before trying to rise up from the ground, he was stopped halfway as Byleth drove the sword of creators into his skull with quite a bit of force. "DO NOT TEST ME, PROFESSOR, OTHERWISE I WI.."

Byleth once again smacked Dimitri down. "No bad Dimitri"

"I WILL RIP TH..."

SMACK

"You will speak when spoken to young man."

"I WILL NOT BE TRE..."

SMACK

"Bad Dimitri no genocide"

"LAST CHAC..."

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"You're coming back home with me young man and I'm getting you to see a therapist"

The Army of Lions looked on in shock as Dimitri lay face down in the mud his arms and legs sightly twitching as the King now sported several massive lumps onto of his head.

"Careful teach you don't want to give him even more brain damage then he has already, right?"

Byleth looked at Claude sharply slightly raising his sword, Claude quickly looked straight ahead, "shutting up now."

Byleth then turned his attention to Edelgard looking down at her. "you have some explaining to do Edelgard..."

Edelgard sighed while closing her eyes "Professor, what I am doing is for the benefit of all of Fodlan."

"yet you start a war that has taken all of Fodlan into mindless bloodshed I do not see how they benefit from this," Byleth exclaimed holding both arms out to the war-torn fields around them.

"I am striving for a world without the church, without status, without crests, a world where everyone can live as equals, surly you know Professor that the cr..."

Byleth quickly cut of Edelgard "YES YES I know the crest are to blame..., but did the crests cause this war Edelgard.., did the crests make all these soldiers take up arms against each other.

Edelgard remained silent looking down at the mud below "no..."

"Correct it was YOU Edelgard, all this destruction was caused by YOU, even with the best of intentions you knowingly started this war, I have to say Edelgard I'm very disappointed in you."

Edelgard looked up at Byleth, sadness written all over her face at this very moment she realized exactly what she has done, All of the Adrestian Empire looked on in shock as their Empress burst into tears.

After the death of her father and ascending the throne Edelgard had felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, her plan to rid the world of all the problems she had with it ate away at her for years, putting her friends in danger, causing many innocents to lose their lives, all of it slowly ate away at her but the final straw was those four words her former professor had just said, I'm disappointed in you.

Edelgard always looked up to the professor, he was always there to help her whether it was a question in class or giving her advice, Edelgard viewed him as a second father and after her real one died that feeling only intensified.

Edelgard cover her face in her hands while quietly muttering out "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Byleth then walked over to Claude and gave him a pat on the head "Claude good work"

Claude laughed smacking the professors hand away from his head "yeah.. yeah.. teach I know."

Byleth then stood in front of all three lords before telling them "right apologize to each other"

Edelgard weakly looked up to Byleth tears still in her eyes, Claude simpled raised one of his eyebrow and Dimitri finally regaining his balance looked at his professor with anger.

"apologize"

"I'm... I'm sorry... professor"

"I'm sorry teach, no idea why but oh well"

Byleth eyes locked onto Dimitri, "Dimitri..."

"NO, I REFUSE!"

"Dimitri..."

"I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE TO THAT BI..."

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Dimitri was back down in the mud again letting out a pained groan with several more lumps on his head "ehhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Byleth clapped both his hands together "Close enough" he then turned to the three armies who were watching this strange display and shouted out.

"RIGHT THE WAR IS OVER EVERYONE GO HOME!"

All the soldiers looked at each other trying to figure out if this was for real, after several minutes the three armies started to dispatch with some staying behind unsure of what to do as they looked over Gronder field, All they could do is watch as Byleth carried Edelgard on his back with her still crying and muttering out apologizes, while his right hand dragged Dimitri unconscious body through the mud as Claude trailer behind him with a hidden smirk on his face.

On that day war came to a swift end, not through combat or diplomacy, but through the actions of one very angry professor and in the years to come this event would go down in history as the Scolding of the eagle and lions.

The world learned that in the end, the worst punishment one could have is not from death or war it was from the disappointment of a one's teacher.

Epilogue

Edelgard: The Empress later returned to her kingdom and watched over them with care and respect, with the advice from her teacher she became a fair and just ruler and while she did not achieve her goals of changing the world, she did make a small impact, throughout the Adrestian Empire whenever something went wrong or any accident happens, you would always hear someone mutter the words "The crests are to blame" that phrase became an Adrestion tradition and would be passed down for generations to come.

Dimitri: The King got the help he needed, and after many months of therapy, Dimitri returned to the kingdom of Faerghus and why he did not retake the throne, Dimitri found his new calling. Alongside this trusted retainer Dedue the two opened a barkery in the capital that specialized in Duscur cuisine. And while he still had anger outbursts especially to anyone badmouthing Dedue they bakery was a big hit mostly with children though a rumor spread of a ghost in the kitchen late at night and what could only be described as a deep voice shouting out "BAKE EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM" followed by insane laughter echoed through the nearby streets.

Claude: Claude continued to lead the alliance much to their dismay causing political disasters one after another, though he soon learned to calm down after sending Edelgard a crest for her birthday that nearly caused the war to start back up again. nowadays he mostly just goes around annoying nobles when they come seeking his aid.

Byleth: Continued to teach at the Garreg Mach Monastery and had a reputation as one of the best professors that they have had in years although he gained the nickname Demon Teacher do to his unusual punishments for his student. but everything was mostly the same as before and life carried on like the war never happened.

_**There we go my first story finished, I know it was short but I hope you all enjoyed it and will leave any feedback or criticism that I could benefit from.**_


End file.
